Basketball return assemblies mounted to a basketball hoop support are known in prior art. For example, the basketball return assembly described in Pearson U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,313 (2000) comprises a tapered, directionally curved net fixedly mounted to a hoop support behind a basketball hoop. The Pearson device is configured to return a missed shot out to the court, and has a flexible, foldable return net. A similar design is described in a second Pearson U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,877 (2003) having an addition of an attachment bracket connected to opposite lower corners of the net so as to adjust the angle of the net for better direction return of the ball.
There are several disadvantages and limitations with these designs. A major disadvantage is that they are meant to be used only for basketball shot practice, but not other sports. Another disadvantage is that the net assemblies are restricted to positions behind and below the basketball hoop and backboard. This leads to several limitations. For example, the return net assemblies can only be properly utilized for practicing straight-on shots, such as free-throws, since any errant side or angled shots at the basketball hoop will not be caught or returned by a front-only facing net positioned behind the backboard. In addition, existing return net assemblies will not catch errant basketball shots hitting or being deflected anywhere above the basketball hoop or backboard. High errant shots will not be caught in the net and may cause damage to nearby garage doors, structures, windows, etc.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need in the art for a lightweight net hanger assembly that is universal, that is, can be positioned to the sides and front of a hoop and is useful for a wide variety of sports.